


salt

by Teaotter



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, spoilers through episode 32
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back then, Tamika thought she could see so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	salt

There used to be docks here; a boardwalk flexing dry fingers over the gentle curve of sagebrush. Tamika's family brought a picnic once, between the opening and closing of the park. She and her brother pretended to skip stones across an ocean, salty as tears, stretching as far as the eye could see.

Back then, she thought she could see so far.

The rocks and rubble make decent enough cover; the sign, more so. _Nothing is here_ , it says, and everyone turns their eyes away. _Nothing was ever here_.

Certainly not a girl with a slingshot and too many memories.


End file.
